Do You Love Me?
by AlabamaBound
Summary: Cath seeks comfort in Nick's arms after discovering Chris with another woman.... I stink at summaries...


**_A/N- This is a one shot. It's a story I wrote about three months ago, but never felt comfortable sharing until now. It's loosely based on the song, "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. _**

**_As Always, reviews are love...._**

"Do you love me?"

Those were the first words that Chris whispered to me late one night when he called me. It was after I walked in on him and her. Having sex right there in his office three weeks ago. Three long painful weeks. I had no choice but to answer truthfully. So I whispered softly, "Yes."

"So, you'll give me another chance?"

Another chance. Did he really think I was going to give him another chance? Was I going to?

I thought back on the past. The time with him had been great. Wonderful in fact. Then I thought of the last three weeks and couldn't help but smile. It might seem strange to smile after seeing the things I saw in his office, but this smile was because of someone else. Someone I'd never thought of. Someone that truthfully, I still couldn't believe that we'd taken the plunge from co-workers to oh so much more. Sure, in the beginning, we'd told ourselves that it was nothing more than a casual fling, but somewhere in the past three weeks something had happened. Something so incredible that I'm still not sure that it's real.

The night I discovered Chris in his office, I'd intended to go home. However, I only made it about halfway there. The tears wouldn't stop and honestly, I wasn't sure that it was safe for me to continue driving. I was only a block or so from Nick's house, so I decided that I needed to confide in him. I was apprehensive at first because honestly, he'd never liked Chris. He never really said it, but the way his eyes changed whenever I mentioned him, told the whole story.

I sat out in Nick's driveway for about thirty minutes. Debating whether to go inside or not. Finally, I noticed that his neighbors were starting to stare. So, left with no choice, I walked up the driveway to his house.

Nick answered the door after the first knock. It was obvious that he'd been sleeping and I felt terrible for waking him. I looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll go."

There must have been something in my voice that sounded sad. Because Nick was instantly awake and said, "It's okay Cath. Is there something wrong?"

I started to shake my head, but my emotions overtook me and the tears started before I even realized it. Nick put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I completely collapsed then. Gret wrenching sobs overtook my body. Nick simply held me until the sobs reduced to hiccups and finally, I had no tears left to cry. I raised my head and whispered, "I'm sorry Nicky."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I will."

He led me over to the couch and sat down. It was then that I noticed that his shirt was completely wet with my tears. I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Nick flashed me a bright smile and said, "Don't worry about it."

"I have the worst choice in men. First Eddie and now Chris. When will I ever learn?"

Nick was never one to say I told you so, so he simply said, "What happened?"

"I walked in on him and some young girl.I guess it was bound to happen. I'm not exactly beautiful anymore."

"Wait just a minute Catherine. Your the most beautiful woman I know."

"Sure Nick. You have to say that."

"No Catherine, I don't. It's true."

I looked at him for a few minutes and saw that his face was genuine. There were no signs of him lying or anything other than truth on his face. It was then that I took a step towards something that might change both of our lives forever. Both personally and professionally. I leaned forward, only meaning to give him a thank you kiss. He picked that exact moment to turn his head and my well intentioned kiss landed on his lips instead.

The shock registered in his eyes. We looked at each other wordlessly for what seemed like forever. Finally Nick leaned forward and kissed me again. When his tongue sought out mine, it seemed to be asking for permission. Permission that soon granted. I'd never kissed anyone like this before. Soft and tender. Something so foreign to me, yet so welcome. Soon, I heard myself letting out a soft moan. I'm not sure who was more shocked. Me or Nick.

Nick's hands were moving up and down my back. If felt wonderfully erotic and honestly, I'd never experienced anything quite like it before. So, before I could overthink what I wanted to do next. I stood up and took Nick by the hand and led him into his bedroom. I'm not sure who was more surprised when I whispered, "Make love to me Nicky."

"Are you sure Cath?"

It started out as me wanting to erase the pain that Chris had cuased me. Soon, it would erupt into so much more. Something completely and totally unexpected. Something, that would threaten our very jobs and eventually our lives and our sanity.

Instead of replying with words, I started unbuttoning my blouse. Nick's eye's widened and I saw him swallow hard. I would've laughed, except this was no laughing matter. I simply nodded and walked ever closer to him. I whispered softly to him, "Tell me you want this as much as I do Nicky? Tell me that I'm not playing the part of a fool."

Nick simply leaned over and kissed me deeply. I knew then that I was in danger. In danger of losing my heart to him. Truthfully, I couldn't have picked anyone better to lose it to. Nick had the soul of and Angel and the heart of one too.

I felt his hand moving over my now almost bare skin, except for my dark purple bra. Suddenly the world was forgotten and everything else ceased to exist. Then Nick pulled away suddenly and asked, "Is this just to get back at Chris?"

I shook my head and said, "No Nick. I would never do that to you."

Seemingly satisfied, Nick let his hand roam over my body. Every touch brought unexpected tingles upon my skin. Something that I'd never felt before. It wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected and different. It sent waves of pleasure through my skin. Causing me to moan loudly again.

Nick nibbled on one of my ears and said, "Do you have any idea what your moans do to me Cath?"

Smiling I moaned loudly and said, "I think I have and idea."

I smiled as I reached forward and felt between his legs. He was hard and I smiled as I said, "Uncomforatable huh?"

Nick nodded and watched as I unbuttoned his jeans. I thought his legs were going to give out when I let the jeans slid down and in one swift move, I took his briefs off. He whispered, "God Cath..."

I smiled as I whispered into his ears, "Better?"

He simply nodded and said, "Not fair. Now you have too many clothes on."

I smiled and whispered, "I can take of that."

Turning around, I let Nick enjoy the show. I wiggled my ass a little more than necessary. Knowing that Nick was enjoying the show. I heard his sharp intake of breathe and knew that I had his full attention. I slipped off my jeans to reveal my matching purple undies. He whispered softly, "God Cath. Your absolutely beautiful."

I felt the tears start to threaten to spill out of my eyes, I forbid them to fall however. I knew that Nick was simply saying what he thought was expected of him. I whispered, "You don't have to lie to me Nicky. I'll still sleep with you."

"Why do you think I'm lying Cath?"

"I'm not beautiful Nick. Chris..."

"Is an idiot. Your too good for him. I wish I could erase what you saw tonight, but I can't. All I can do is tell you the truth. Your a beautiful woman."

It was then that the tears fell. I'm not sure if it was from gratitude or heartache, but I couldn't hold them back. I leaned against Nick's shoulder and let the tears fall once again. It wasn't the most romantic moment in my life, but somehow it was.

Nick smiled when I said, "I need a tissue."

Nick stood up and walked over to the box beside his bed. I smiled as I watched him from where I was now sitting. I knew that this shouldn't be happening, but it was. I also knew that there was nothing I could do to prevent it from continuing.

I blew my nose and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Cath."

"Do you know what it does to me when you call me that?"

"I think I know. It's the same thing that happens to me inside when you call me Nicky."

"Enough talking. I want you now."

Nick nodded and he let one of his fingers lower one of my bra straps. It slid down my arm silently and he did the same to the other one. Then he reached around the back and unclasped my bra. I felt my nipples harden from the cool air. Nick smiled as he let one of his fingers touch my nipple. The gasp that escaped from my lips, was one of pleasure. I'd never felt anything quite like this before. I knew that I'd never feel this way again.

I was watching him intently as he lowered his head and captured my left nipple in his mouth. My eyes closed and I saw stars. Pleasure coarsed through my body. It was then that I knew that I'd never experienced anything like this before.

Nick's tongue caressed her nipple with the skill of a man that knew what he wanted. He wanted to make Catherine forget all about the events that happened before she arrived on his doorstep. He knew that he was getting close when he felt my hands on his back and heard me whisper, "Oh Nicky. God, if you only knew how that makes me feel."

With one last circle around my nipple, he released me and smiled. Something slipped into his heart at that moment. He knew that he'd been in love with her for years, but never thought that he'd ever get a date, let alone be making love to her. Never in all the dreams and fantasies, did he think that he'd ever have a chance with her.

I looked into his eyes and saw the look of absolute adoration. Not daring to risk reading more into it, I simply climbed onto the bed and laid down to wait for him. He was as hungry for me as I was for him. I needed him inside me and I needed it now. I couldn't wait any longer. So, I whispered, "I want you Nick. Now. Please."

Unable to resist my pleas, he climbed into bed beside me and kissed his way up my body. He parted my legs briefly and his hand rubbed up against the entrance of my body. I shuddered and whispered, "Tease."

He simply smiled and silently continued his journey. Finally, his mouth captured mine and I felt him reach down and place himself inside me. God, it felt like he was made for me. Soon, we found a rhythm that was perfect for both of us. We looked into each others eyes and together we came. Hard and fast. He fell onto me and whispered softly in my ear, "That was incredible Cath. I love you."

"I love you to Nicky."

He planted little kisses on my neck and held me while we fell asleep.

That all happened three weeks ago. Three wonderfully romantic and wonderful weeks ago. We hadn't spent a night apart since then. We'd made love every night after we came home from work. I'd moved my things into his house. Everything was perfect, until tonight.

Nick was working a double, so I decided to catch up on some much needed housekeeping. The phone rang and instead of checking the caller id, I answered and said, "Hello handsome."

Chris laughed and said, "I wasn't expecting that reaction when I called."

"Oh. Hello Chris. I didn't know it was you."

"Let's not bother with the small talk Cath."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't call me Cath. I don't like it."

"Okay. I just want to know one thing."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"So, you'll give me another chance?"

I felt the tears spring to my eyes. Not because I was in love with him. Not really. I'd long since let any feelings I had for him pass. No, the tears that came to my eyes were tears of finally understanding my feelings for Nick. I love him. More than words could ever say.

I took a deep breath and said, "No."

I quickly hung up the phone and let the tears and the sobs come out of me quickly. I was finally free of Chris and whatever feelings I'd had for him. I was free to give myself to Nick completely. I couldn't wait until he got home tonight. I couldn't wait to show him the blue bra and pantie set that I was wearing. Especially for him and only him.

A month passed and everything was going great. However, as things usually do, something had to happen to upset everything. It was good news or rather it would've been good news, if I wasn't so unsure of everything.

I'd been sick for a few days. I thought I had the flu, so Nick had been staying at his house. I'd decided that morning that I was going to go see the doctor. This wasn't normal and honestly, I was scared. So, I anxiously waited for the doctor to give me the news. Was I sick or was it all in my head? I honestly didn't know at this point. I only knew that I wanted the sick feeling that was ever present to go away.

The doctor came into the waiting room carrying my folder. He had a smile on his face and said, "Well, Mrs. Willows, your not sick."

"I'm not? Then why can't I keep anything down?"

More smiles and finally he said, "Well, that should disappear in about two months or so."

"What?"

"Your pregnant."

To say that I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. I think my mouth dropped open and I said, "Excuse me?"

"Your pregnant. I'd say your about two months along. Give or take."

"I hope it's take."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing doctor."

I walked out of the office in complete and utter shock. I walked in the front door of Nick's house and saw him laying on the couch and couldn't help but smile. He had on his football jersey and looked so incredibly sexy. Even if I was about to give him the biggest shock of his life. I needed to be close to him and look into his eyes and have him tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I walked over and sat beside him and took the beer that he was drinking. He smiled and said, "Thirsty?"

I smiled and said, "Nope. I want to play a game."

"A game? I like the sound of that."

"Not so fast Mister Stokes. I don't want to play just any game. I want to play THE game."

"You do? You hate that game! I beat you everytime."

"You do not, besides you cheat. I don't even know half of the words."

Nick laughed and me and said, "Okay, I'll get the game. Why don't you just save us the time and get undressed now?"

We had to be the only couple that played strip scrabble, but I had a motive to my plan. Nick happened to be the scrabble champion of his high school. So, how hard could it be for him to play when all my words were going to be about pregnancy?

I picked the tiles and smiled. This one was going to be easy, surely he'd get it from the first letter. I drew the tiles and managed to get the following: tesgate. I laid them on the board to spell gestate.

Nick smiled and said, "Good score." He totaled up the points and smiled as he said, "Twelve points."

Rats, so he didn't seem to get it. Hmmmm...He played the word, Quake and it was also a double word score, so he scored thirty points. So, off came my blouse. I smiled as I saw Nick's eyes widen. My next word was expecting. Nick's brow furrowed and he said, "Great word. I think I get to remove some of my clothes."

I was frustrated by this point and said, "Forget this. Nick I have to tell you something. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"I just came from the doctor."

Nick walked over to me and smiled softly and whispered, "We are. Are you sure?"

I laughed and said, "Is that all you can ask?"

Nick placed a hand on my stomach and smiled. The look in his eyes was enough to bring me to tears. I smiled and whispered, "Your not upset?"

"I'm going to be a daddy. How can I be upset?"

"Eddie never wanted Lindsay. I just thought..."

"Never think that. I love this baby already. He or she is going to be spoiled rotten."

I smiled as I noticed that Nick had never taken his hand off of my stomach. I smiled and said, "Make love to me Nicky. Please?"

Nick nodded and whispered, "Is it okay for the baby?"

"The baby will be fine. His mother on the other hand is dying to make love to you."

Nick carried me to our bedroom and I'd never seen such a look of tenderness and love on his face before. It was almost as if I was a treasure and he was protecting me. I smiled and said, "I'm dying here Nicky."

That was all I needed to say. Soon, had me completely undressed and he laid me on the bed and simply looked down at me and smiled. Then he climbed into the bed and did something totally unexpected. He leaned over and kissed my still flat stomach. Then he whispered, "I love you little one and I can't wait to meet you. I am already head over heels in love with your mommy."

I had tears in my eyes and whispered, "Oh Nicky..."

"It's true Cath. I've been in love with you for years. I just didn't know how to tell you. There was Eddie and we work together. I'd rather love you from afar, then not see you at all."

Maybe it was hormones or maybe it was something completely different. I felt a love for Nick that I'd never known before. I wanted him to make love to me. More than anything else in my life.

I pulled him close and kissed him hard. I flipped him over onto the bed and he gave me a surprised look. Then he said, "What is it Cath?"

"I want to make love to you."

"Really? I wouldn't have known."

"You talk to much Mister Stokes."

"I love it when you call me that."

"Okay Mister Stokes."

"I love you so much Cath. I feel like I'm the luckiest man on Earth."

I smiled as I leaned down and kissed him again. I felt his hands running up and down my back. Once again, there were more tingles going up and down my spine.

I smiled as I slid down his body and looked into his eyes. I kissed every inch of his body. Between his legs and finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He looked down at me and whispered, "I want you Cath."

I wanted him just as bad and said, "Same here."

I crawled back up and he flipped me over. Looking into each others eyes, I felt a connection that I'd never felt before. A wonderfully fulfilling connection that seemed to complete me.

He moved so that he was inside me and I looked into his eyes and knew that I was home. I threw my legs around his waist and pulled him deep inside me. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "I love you Cath. More than you'll ever know."

I felt the tears come to my eyes. We made love all night long. Stopping only to grab a bite to eat and later some water. We were sitting in the living room. I was snuggled up against him. My back was pressed against his chest. Every now and then, he would plant kisses on my head. It was incredibly tender. He had his hands on my stomach and there was awe in his voice when he said, "I can't believe there's a baby growing inside you."

I smiled and said, "You will in about six months."

He was quiet for a few minutes and then he whispered softly, so softly, I wasn't sure that I'd heard him, "Marry me Cath."

I looked up at him and said, "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

Nick nodded and said, "Yes sweetheart. I want us to raise our baby together. With Lindsay of course."

I smiled and said, "She already loves you, you know."

"I know and I love her too."

"Ask me again."

"Catherine Willows, will you marry me?"

I nodded and said, "I will! I love you Nick Stokes."

He leaned down and kissed me softly as the lights fade to black.

***Six Months Later***

I'm on maternity leave and am going crazy. The baby is due anyday and I should be home alone. Somehow though, I'm sitting here at home with Gil and Sara and playing Scrabble of all games. I hate this game when I'm playing with Nick, but it's worse with Gil. He knows words that Nick has never dreamed of.

Sara laughed and kissed Gil and said, "I think Catherine's getting tired."

I yawned again and said, "Don't mind me. I'm fine."

"You can go to bed Catherine. Sara and I will stay here and play Scrabble."

I laughed as Sara rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh joy."

I started to say something, when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach. I moaned softly and looked at Gil and said, "I think it's time."

Gil looked at me and said, "Time for what?"

Sara laughed and said, "Dinner. What do you think it's time for?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked."

I yelled rather loudly, "Would you two be quiet please!! The baby's coming and I need to get to the hospital!"

Gil sprang into action and said, "I'll get the car. Sara, you get the suitcase!"

"Always giving orders huh Gilbert?"

Gil simply laughed and went to get the car. I grabbed my cell phone and hit the speed dial number for Nick. He answered on the first ring and said, "What's up babe?"

"It's time."

"It is?"

"Yes. I need you Nicky!"

"I'm on my way baby."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too babe."

Gil and Sara drove me to the hopital and Nicky met us there. I laughed as I watched him pace the floor. He walked over to me and whispered, "How are you babe?"

"Fine. This baby wants out though."

It was then that another labor pain hit me. It seemed to shoot right thorough me. I moaned loudly, "Oh God!!!"

The nurse rushed me to the labor and delivery room. I held Nick's hand the whole time. Finally, after about twenty hours of labor, our son was born.

Nick smiled down at our baby and whispered, "Hello there little one. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

I smiled and said, "He needs a name."

"I still like the name we were talking about."

"Your sure?"

"Postitive. It's a good strong name."

"Okay. Hello Nicholas Samuel Stokes. Welcome to the world."

Nick leaned down and kissed me softly. Our world was totally complete.....


End file.
